regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 147
Recap Date: 1494 The party are sitting in Shenanigans when an agent of Queen Wikk comes up to the party. The man wants to investigate High Princess Hildegarde Kronwikk and her iron embezzlement. The party accept the quest. They take a river ship down to Bon' May. Ludovicus and Moovel the Magnificent do some research in the Bon' May Library. Moovel finds a magical cook book involving potatoes. Ludo reads up on Kronwikk, in a book named "Kronwikk, Kronwikk, Kronwikk" written by one of High Princess Hildegarde Kronwikk's ancestors. A couple days later the party ride a ship to Whalers Bay. During the trip is a storm, but the is no trouble for the party, and after some days at sea, they arrive at Whalers Bay. In Whalers Bay, the party hire a guide, Wibbly, to take then up to Kronwikk. They travel up the trail along side the Crimson Rapids Along the way they are attacked by 3 lizardfolk. Ludo is pulled into the water by the lizardfolk, but manages to kill one underwater. Didgeridoo kills one lizardfolk with a rock, then Moovel pulls Ludo out of the water. Xev dives in the water to take out the last lizardfolk. ]] The party continue on the road and arrive in Kronwikk. They head to the Keep, pretending to be a delivery of food for the cook. Once inside the party split up to search for the cooked books, but an alarm is raised. Moovel heads to the kitchen. Ludo & Xev head to the library. Didgeridoo accidentally opens an occupied privy door on an elderly woman and is caught by the guards. Didgeridoo tells the knight the truth of why the party is in the keep, to investigate High Princess Kronwikk's embezzlement. He is escorted to the dungeons. The guards suround Moovel, Xev and Ludo. Ludo is unable to get way, but Xev and Moovel escape the guards and get out of the keep. The two try to escape over the wall to the city, but Moovel is slain by the city guards. Xev, at 1 HP, escapes into the wilderness. He is attacked by a mountain lion, who kills him. High Princess Kronwikk interrogates Ludo and Didgeridoo. Didgeridoo claims that he will switch sides and lead the High Princess to the people who hired him. The guards call Didgeridoo untrustworthy, so he is executed. Ludo tells the High Princess that he was sent by an agent of the crown. Even if this mission fails, the crown will just send another mission. If she abdicates now, her son will be able to stay in power. High Princess Kronwikk agrees, and has herself arrested, but her last order is to make sure Ludo is kept in the dungeons. 9 years later, in 1503, Ludo is released from custody by High Prince Siegfried Kronwikk. Significant NPCs *Mysterious Spy who works for Queen Wikk *Wibbly - Elderly Male Guide from Whalers Bay *High Princess Hildegarde Kronwikk - Ruler of Ridge County *High Prince Siegfried Kronwikk - New ruler of Ridge County Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans * Kronwikk - The Keep Category:Shenanigans Episodes Category:"Canon" Shenanigans Episodes